Some Hotel Fun
by Parent12D
Summary: Despite the title, there's no actual sex involved. The five spies spend the night at a hotel, they are only given 3 rooms, and that means Andrew and Alex will be staying together, and they'll be some fun taking place between the happy couple. How will it go? Read and find out. Major AndrewxAlex present. Still check it out if you haven't already yet.


**Hello there reader! I present to you another brand new story that I decided to do for you all today.**

 **Now let me just say that after doing that collaborative story on Wednesday, I needed to recharge myself yesterday before doing anymore stories. Sorry about that.**

 **Also, this story as you all should know is inspired by the hotel that I stayed in overnight while I was on the road to the state I was heading to during the whole moving process. I had wanted to do the birthday return and the collaboration stories first before this one.**

 **Now despite the title, this story doesn't exactly have legitimate sex in it, but it does have the Andrew and Alex pairing that I am know for that I decided to do again.**

 **As for the plot, Andrew and the other spies end up renting out some hotel rooms while on a trip somewhere, but a problem occurs regarding Alex not having a bed to sleep in as only a small amount of rooms are available. I won't do anymore spoilers, so I'll just ask you this; just what does Andrew plan on doing about this? You'll just have to read and find out for yourselves!**

 **With that said, enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are my only characters (the latter of which only makes a short appearance). Robert (who is owned by Boris Yeltsin) is only mentioned in this story by Clover and is the one talking to her on the phone. All other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **AT A HOTEL SOMEWHERE:**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ONLY GET THREE ROOMS!?" Andrew shouted in anxiety.

Now long story short readers; Andrew and the other four spies were going on a trip somewhere, but since it was late, the gang decided to spend a night at a hotel. The hotel had a spa, pool, a snack bar, and each room has a TV, a microwave, a sink, an A/C, a bathroom with a shower, a desk with a single lamp, and each room had a single bed. Unfortunately, the gang was only given 3 rooms according to the front desk recipient.

"I told you for the fifth time mister," The clerk sighed and explaination. "A lot of the room here are filled with people already, and unfortunately, we only have 3 rooms available. Sorry for the inconvience."

This got Andrew even more stressed, as that would mean only three beds are being used by the gang and since there are five of them, this was a problem. He could see Chaosky and Sam sleeping together, since Chaosky was really small in size, and Clover claimed one of the rooms already, but he was deeply concerned for Alex. She didn't deserve to sleep on the floor.

"What about Alex then," Andrew asked. "There's no way she going to sleep on the floor! She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment!"

Before the clerk could say anything, Alex approached her boyfriend.

"Honey it's okay," Alex tried calming him down. "I can just sleep on the floor."

"No babe," Andrew shook his head. "I don't want you to be treated with such bad hospitality."

"Well what do you think we should do then Andrew?" Alex asked in confusion.

Andrew had to think for a moment. He recalled all of the bedrooms having a patio with a lounging chair in it.

"I have an idea Alex," Andrew concluded. "I have a solution as to where you should sleep."

"Great honey," Alex seemed hyped. "What is it sweet cheeks?"

"I'll show you babe," Andrew turned his attention to the clerk. "I think we are all set here now."

Sam, Clover and Chaosky who were right behind him the whole time, were relieved.

"Well that's all set," Chaosky dusted his hands off. "Sammy, wanna go to the room and we can stretch out together."

"Certainly Chaosky," Sam smiled at him as the two headed to their room as they spend some time together in privacy, kissing and such in secret.

Clover heard her phone ringing and saw that it was from her boyfriend; Robert.

"Oh, it's my boyfriend," Clover brightened up. "I promised him that I would give him a call once I made it to the hotel."

Clover took the call and started talking to Robert, as she headed to her room, as Andrew could hear Robert's voice through the phone.

"Hey Baby," Clover said as she went into her room and closed the door behind her, as she started chatting with her boyfriend in privacy. Andrew then turned to face Alex.

"Follow me Alex," Andrew stated.

"Right behind you Romeo," Alex smiled as they went to the remaining room as Andrew opened the door with the key he was given. Andrew then saw the patio with the lounge chair that Alex could sleep in. It was getting late and it was almost dark out. Andrew wanted to keep his eye on Alex in case something happens.

"So what's your plan honey?" Alex asked.

"You see that lounge chair over there," Andrew pointed to the chair. "You can sleep there for the night."

"Okay," Alex dropped her bag right beside Andrew's bed as she got her blanket and her pillow.

"Oh and Alex," Andrew got her attention again. "Please keep the curtains opened so I can keep an eye on you so nothing can happen to you."

"Sure baby," Alex headed to the patio door and opened it up as she decided to make herself to the lounge chair to sleep for the night. "Goodnight Andrew!"

"Goodnight Alex!" Andrew called out as Alex closed the door and made herself comfortable in the lounge chair and decided to sleep. It was now nighttime, as Andrew noticed that it was 9:00 pm. Andrew stretched out, relieved that he got this whole mess settled so now he decided to get some sleep too. Alex would be out there with the curtain opened so Andrew can see her if something happens to her. With that in mind, Andrew got onto his bed, laid on his bed, and passed out, having a pleasant dream in the process...

* * *

 _In a peaceful meadows, that almost felt like heaven, with the sky looking like it was early dawn as the sun was starting to rise in the distance. Andrew was standing in the meadows when he felt a comfortable breeze behind him. He then saw the love of his life, his angel, standing there, smiling that happy bubbly smile on her face. Andrew then went and embraced her._

 _"Andrew..." Alex said, sounding like an angel from heaven._

 _"Oh, Alex..." Andrew spun around with Alex in an embrace almost like they were dancing. Andrew continued staring at his angel, not letting anything distract him, as he was trying to ignore the tapping sound that he was hearing in the distance. Alex drew him in close about to kiss him._

 _"Andrew..." Alex said as they were almost about to kiss. "Andrew..."_

* * *

 **"ANDREW!"**

Andrew bolted up from his sleeping, noticing it was now 9:20pm as he saw it was raining outside now, and he saw that it was Alex that screamed his name and was making that tapping noise. She was also soaked.

 _That's where that tapping noise came from._ Andrew kept that thought to himself as he wasted no time as he bolted to the patio door and opened it up instantly as Alex went and came inside, carrying her pillow and her blanket with her, completely soaked.

"Andrew?" Alex asked him.

"No Alex, no need to say anything," Andrew said. "You didn't disturbed my sleep. I should have thought about checking the weather before making that decision."

"That's okay honey," Alex said. "Andrew I'm soaked."

"That you are baby," Andrew giggled which led to Alex giggling too. "Hey Alex, you have any long pants you'd like to wear?"

"I'm afraid I don't babe," Alex shook her head. "All I have are shorts."

Andrew closed the certain, since Alex was inside now as he went through his own bag and got out a spare pair of gym pants.

"That's okay, you can wear these pants for the evening Alex," Andrew stated. "You can just leave your wet stuff hanging on the shower hanger to dry off."

"Your giving me your gym pants to wear for the night?" Alex needed to double check.

"Uh huh, that's what I said gorgeous," Andrew nodded.

"Thank you Andrew," Alex thanked him as she had out a spare T-Shirt, panties, and socks to put on as she took his spare pants to wear for the evening. "Your a really sweet man."

"Your welcome Alex."

"Andrew, I'll be showering too if you don't mind," Alex headed for the bathroom.

"Go ahead," Andrew nodded. "I'll be out here waiting for you."

"Thanks Andrew," Alex went into the bathroom as she closed the door behind her to shower. Andrew decide to watch some TV, seeing that he won't be able to sleep for a bit as he waited patiently for Alex...

* * *

After what felt like fifteen minutes, Alex was done with her shower as she came out all dried off and looking fresh. She was wearing Andrew's spare pajama pants and her t-shirt and her socks and her panties were just barely showing. Andrew saw Alex came out from the bathroom, all dried up and such, as he noticed her panties were slightly showing. He blushed as a result.

"So honey, how do I look," Alex asked him. "Do these pants look good on me?"

"Yes they do baby doll," Andrew said.

"Great, I hung my clothes and wet stuff on the shower hanger to dry off," Alex stated.

"Great to hear," Andrew looked outside and saw it was still raining. "Now what are we going to do about where your going to sleep? There's no way I'm having you sleep outside when it's still raining, and there's absolute-"

"Hey honey, do you think you could hear my suggestion," Alex interrupted him but he listened regardless. "You think maybe we could sleep together honey? Your bed seems big enough for us to sleep in."

Andrew never thought of that. He was sweating and blushing as he noticed that she could sleep with him.

"Sure Alex," Andrew hesitated. "We can sleep together."

"That's great hunk," Alex approached him. "Because I don't think I can fall back asleep for a little."

"Me either," Andrew saw that it was almost 10 o'clock at night. "Wanna just lie in bed with me for a bit and we can cuddle together?"

"I would love that honey," Alex was excited, as she went onto the bed. "Let's do it."

"Fair enough," Andrew went over to the bed as he then lied down with Alex as they started cuddling together on the bed...

* * *

Time passed and it was now a little after 10. The couple spend some time watching TV for a bit. Afterwards, they turned the TV off and they decided to play a little game. They were asking questions to each other and they needed to answer honestly. It was now Alex's turn to ask Andrew a question.

"Okay babe, it's my turn to ask you a question," Alex then asked him. "What is the one thing you can't stand whatsoever?"

"Well one thing I can't stand is the oppressive heat," Andrew admitted. "In many of the places we been to so far, many of them were muggy and it felt like it was almost a hundred degrees outside."

"I know honey," Alex agreed with him. "It's a good thing this hotel has an AC to keep us cool."

"That's true."

"Okay babe, you ask me something now."

"Alright," Andrew thought of a question. "What is your favorite video game series?"

"That's an easy one," Alex sounded confident. "My favorite video game series happens to be Turbo Ninja Monkey Attack."

"I can see that," Andrew said. "I still remember the time we played one of those games together."

"Yeah, we made a perfect team together, and it was a lot of fun," Alex still recalled that time she and Andrew played video games together.

"It sure was."

"Okay my turn," Alex then asked. "What is your favorite food?"

"My favorite food happens to be French Fries," Andrew said. "Pasta is a follow-up."

"I can tell babe," Alex said. "I can recall the time you ate those fries on your 17th birthday."

"I remember that way too well too," Andrew said. "Okay it's my turn now."

"Ask away."

"Alright, what are some of your favorite interests aside from video games and soccer?"

"Well let's see Andrew," Alex then gave out a couple of interests. "Aside from soccer and video games, I also like Taekwondo, and I like skateboarding too. I also like spending time with you too Andrew."

"That's great to hear," Andrew was hyped. "Your turn babe."

"Okay babe, here's a good one; Who is the one person you enjoy spending time with the most?"

"That's easy," Andrew then said. "That someone would be you Alex."

"Hehehehe, I know baby," Alex giggled and blushed. "Your turn baby."

"Okay," Andrew then asked her. "If you were to be locked up in a closet and your only allowed to have one person to stick with, who would that be?"

"Hehehe, I'd go with you silly," Alex cuddled closer to him. "You are my everything I need to have in my life. Your the best boyfriend I could ask for."

"I know sweet cheeks," Andrew said. "Your turn."

"Okay baby, I only have one more question for you," Alex then asked him, getting his full attention. "That record Chaosky got you for your 17th birthday, what is the name of the song on the record?"

"The name of the song was Hitchin' A Ride," Andrew then said. "And it's by Green Day."

"I see," Alex smiled. "The song actually does sound catchy babe."

"It does," Andrew nodded. "I swear the song could someday be used in a commercial promoting a casino or Las Vegas or something fancy like that."

"I can see it too baby," Alex said as they were really close to each other.

It was that moment Andrew felt his heart pounding at the fact that he was really close to Alex.

"Alex," Andrew admitted. "My heart is pounding."

"So is mine honey," Alex confessed as her heart was pounding too.

"Alex," Andrew said. "I love you baby doll."

"I love you Romeo."

They then started French kissing, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other in such a romantic and sexual manner, and it almost looked like they were making out with each other, seeing that they were on top of each other. After a few minutes, they stopped kissing and it was then that Alex let out a yawn.

"Getting tired honey?" Andrew asked her.

"Yes."

"Me too babe," Andrew looked and saw that it was now 10:45pm. "I think it's time for us to go to bed now."

"Okay."

Andrew then got the blanket and went through his way to tuck Alex in and made sure she was cozy and could sleep. Andrew then walked over to the other side of the bed and went and tucked himself under the blanket as he then lied next to Alex.

"Feeling cozy Alex?" Andrew asked.

"Yes I am baby," Alex nodded. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

They then kissed lip to lip for a few seconds or so as they then embraced each other about to go to sleep for the night.

"Goodnight Andrew." Alex said.

"Goodnight Alex." Andrew turned off the lamp on the desk as they embraced each other and eventually they ended up passing out, sleeping close together like a happy married couple.

The happy couple was sleeping together as tomorrow was when they were going back on the road after breakfast and such. All they could do now is keep each other happy and near each other. The screen started zooming out, showing the hotel from a birds eye view as it was now night time and the gang was completely asleep, hoping that more excitement and events will happen and occur for the five super spies. It was then that the screen started fading out in black, a signal that the story was over. Alas, this is the end of the story everyone...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE END EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! IT'S MUCH SHORTER THAN THE COLLABORATION STORY, I'LL TELL YOU THAT RIGHT NOW! I DID THIS BECAUSE IT'S MAINLY HAPPY MOMENTS BETWEEN ANDREW AND ALEX AND IT'S NOT A LOT TO WRITE ABOUT. WELL THAT AND BECAUSE I WANTED TO DO A SHORTER STORY IN CONTRAST TO THE PREVIOUS STORY I DID. I STILL HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT ANYWAY!**

 **ANYWAY, I HOPE ON DOING ANOTHER STORY SOMETIME SOON! UNTIL NEXT TIME, TUNE IN AGAIN READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU FEEL LIKE REVIEWING THIS STORY AND LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY AS A WHOLE, I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE THAT!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I REALLY HAVE FOR THIS STORY NOW, SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A NICE DAY, AND WITH THAT SAID, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
